Saving the Broken Hearted
by THEPRINCESSdxc
Summary: It's been four years since World Tour, and a lot has changed Especially since Gwen broke up with Duncan, plus someone sneaks into Courtney's house and captures her! And when Duncan hears it on the news he knows that he has to find her and bring back his Credit for the idea goes to Johanna padilla 5! :)
1. Capturing

**So, this is a new story. Credit for the idea goes out to .5. Hope you enjoy!=)**

**Duncan's POV**

Break-ups are never easy. Even I have to admit that. Especially when you break-up with someone that you have gone out with for four freaking years.

Last week was just like any ordinary day. Until I called Gwen up...

_"Hey, Gwen!" I say into the phone. I had nothing to do so I decided to call her. It's been a couple of days since I've last seen her. Lately she had been really- tense._

_"Hey." she said in a nervous tone. As if she was afraid of what was going to happen next. It should have been my first sign to worry, but I shrugged it off. After a long deep sigh she said, "I have to talk to you." That should have been the second sign._

_"Fine." I reply, waiting for her to say something._

_"Not now, I'll meet you at the park next to the cafe." She responds quickly. Fumbling to get the words out of her mouth._

_So I get in the car and drive all the way to the park. I should have known what was going to happen. But for some reason I didn't want to believe it. I found myself repeating inside my head that everything was going to be alright. Though I knew it wasn't._

_"Hey!" I shout across to her. She was at the otherside of the park sitting on a bench, back turned towards me. But right when she got up I saw a box in her hands. And in the box contained all of my stuff. "What's going on?" I ask. Even though I knew the anwser._

_"Look- We just aren't working out." She says her words carefully. As if waiting for my response, and it ain't all that calm. I'm pissed of course. We have been dating for four years! And she barley even breaks up with me now?! "I'm sorry, Duncan!" It's just getting so hard being with you." Her voice is barely above a whisper._

_"How the hell is it getting hard being with me?" I yell. By now everyone in the park is staring at us, but I don't care. They can all stare if they want to._

_"I just can't take it anymore. The looks, the whispers, everybody hates me! And I know what you do, Duncan. And don't pretend that I don't." A single tear slips from eyes, making my heart wrench. But the guilty feeling quickly goes away. How can I feel sorry for someone who is breaking-up with me. _

_"What? What did I do?" I ask._

_"I know you still call Courtney and don't you dare say that you don't." I know that once the words are out of her mouth she regrets it. _

_I'm so mad by now that I just leave, not taking the box of my stuff with me. And I drive away, I drive away from four years of my life that went to waste._

So now here I am lying on a couch trying to make myself a bit better about myself. Which is hard since I have no friends to talk only person that I would actually want to talk to is-Courtney. But she wasn't an option. I've tried calling her, she just never picked up.

I tried calling a week after World Tour. I tried on each and every single one of her birthdays. I tried talking to her at Geoff's and Bridgette's wedding. I've tried so many times! But she always ignored me.

And all the times I tried to talk to her was to apologize. But she never gave me the time of day, which meant I never got to apologize. Which made me feel even more terrible about myself. I was always planning on trying to get back with her, but I was to deep in with Gwen to turn back. It was one of my worst mistakes.

**Courtney's POV**

I sit there on the chair playing my violin. It fills the air softly. Pulsing through the house. A hauntingly beautiful melody.

No one is here, I'm alone. Always have and always will be. A bad attuitude doesn't get you many friends. I had maids and butlers, but they all left. Plus I was never able to keep a boyfriend. I always left when I felt things were getting to serious- just like I always did. People came and people went, never wanting to stay. But it didn't matter to me. I got use to it. Atleast that's what I had to tell myself.

But there was always these certain people that never left me alone. Paparazzi. They always came. Wanting to know how everyone's favorite C.I.T was doing, and if her life was as sad and lonely as they all thought. I would try to change locations, but it didn't matter. They were like flies, you could try to shoo them away, but they always come back.

I didn't notice the faint sound of footsteps behind me, I was too absorbed in my thoughts. But after a couple of seconds an arm wrapped around me, while a hand put a gun to my head. And the mysterious person tries to take me away. The violin crashes to the floor, while I struggle in the strong un-welcoming arms. And after a great load of fighting back it all stops. Because the man bashes the butt of his gun on my head. And my eyes start to droop, as the last thing I see is the image of my house fading away into the horizon.

**Duncan's POV**

After coming back from the store, I grab the remote off the coffee table and turn on the TV to the news. I don't really pay attention to it as I make myself a bowl of cereal. But the words "kidnapping", sure does.

I quickly go back into the living room, turning up the volume.

"Recently there has been a kidnapping in Toronto. Famous reality show star, Courtney Lopez, has been reported missing. After a whole week of not contacting any of her friends or family, her mother, Sara Lopez, started to worry. So the mother of one got in her car and drov straight to the twenty-two year old's house. she was horrified to see that not only was the door un-locked, but her daughter was not home. "

That was all I could watch before I forced myself to turn of the TV. It was hard to even watch that much of it. But all I know is that Courtney is missing, gone. And I was going to find her.


	2. Caution

**Courtney's POV**

When I woke up I didn't know what to think. Of course I was trying to convince myself that it was all a dream, that I wasn't captured from my home. But of course I was.

I looked around to see if I could guess where I was at. But there were no windows, or holes, or anything that I could peak through in order to see the outside world. But from the looks of it I was in a basement.

All around me were poorly cleaned brick walls that seeped dirt and grime. And on the ground was dusty hardwood floors, the whole place was a mess in reality! The only funiture in the room was a cracked wooden bed, and it was probably only there so I had a place to sleep.

I would try to break out but I was to tired. My limbs were aching, and I had no idea why.

The only thing that was really on my mind as I layed on the ground-with my clothes tattered- was why? Why would someone want to take me? I was nothing big. After World Tour, everyone forgot about me. I was nothing to the media without Duncan. So why what would I be worth now?

*sigh* Duncan. I haven't heard from Duncan in forever. Sure he would always call, but I never wanted to pick up. I couldn't hear his voice, and I couldn't hear about how great life was for him now that he was with Gwen. It would hurt me too much.

_*Flashback*_

_Me and Duncan are both lying on the sofa, with his arm drapped around my waist and one of his hands playing with a lock of my hair._

_"Duncan." I whisper._

_"Yeah, Princess?" he asks. I smile into his chest, hearing his voice was enough to make me smile. It was as if it was only for my ears to hear._

_"What are you thinking of?" I ask even though I didn't really want to know. The question was just an excuse for him to keep whispering in my ear, it was like a lullaby a mother sings to her child before they go to bed._

_"You." he replys, I can hear the smile in his voice._

_"You are going soft." I bury my face futher into his chest, enveloped in the warmth._

_"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." he jokes with me. I giggle slightly._

_Neither of us saying anything afterwards, we don't really need to. Just being in each others arms was good enough. At least it was for me. _

_And a couple of moments after that I let myself enter a deep sleep._

**Duncan's POV**

It has been a week since I first heard about Courtney going missing. I decided to join an agency and become a secret agent so I could rescue her. They weren't going to let me in, because of my juvie record, but after seeing a couple of Total Drama episodes they knew I could handle whatever came my way.

It took a bit more convincing to actually let them agree to let me work on her case.

"Please! I really need to work on this case!" I beg, which was really hard for me.

"Why?" The cheif asks me bitterly. Lately he has been very cranky with what all the trouble that has been going on. He spent all of his time at work trying to solve cases, which didn't help with his hygine. I swear you could smell him from a mile away.

"Because..." I trail off, trying to find words to say.

"Maybe we should let someone else work on this case." he tries to reason with me. But he should know me better than that. I'm not one to give in that easily.

"But why?" I complain. It only makes him more stressed out when I fight back at him. I was getting so close from making him explode. But I didn't care, as long as I got the case in the end.

"We need someone that will be professional." He gets out with grinded teeth. I was getting so close to making him just give up the fight. I just had to keep pushing my limits.

"You don't think I'll be-" I try to plead with him some more but he cuts me off.

"If I give you this case will you actually stay comitted to it?" He finally popped.

"Of course sir!"

"Alright then, go on and head over to the suspects house and find as much clues as you can. Tomorrow morning you'll have to leave to go and see if you can find out if anyone has possibly seen anything that may help. Got that?"

"Yes!" And with that I leave.

It was hard for me to pull up at her house, with all the cop cars and caution tape lining the fence. It was even harder seeing her mother being questioned on the lawn. One look at her face was enough to break me inside.

Her eyes looked so tired, as if she wanted to sleep but couldn't because of the saddness. Like she wished this was all just some sick twisted nightmare and would wake up already. You could tell she hasn't been to her house in a while, with what her clothes all wrinkled and her hair all greasy. I wanted to go up and hug her and take away some of the burden. But I was afraid even I couldn't handle it.

But walking into her house was a bit worse. There was a gloom hanging over it. Like when the clouds cover up the sun, and everything is gray.

I noticed that one of the cabinets on a dresser was opened a bit. I looked inside to only find the skull that I had made for Courtney back on Total Drama. I wonder why she would keep that after so long. It made me wonder if she still liked me. Probably not, since I've done nothing but cause her pain. But I still couldn't help but grab the tiny wooden skull and put it in my jacket pocket.

It was hard looking for any evidence within the house, everything seemed to be untouched! Except for one thing. I notice a little roped off section of where the alleged kidnapping took place. And in the middle of it was a broken violin, and after looking at it for a couple of minutes I realized that there was a track of broken wood leading to the door. And it lead all the way to the end of the drive way were some faint oil in the shape of tire tracks were.

And instead of telling someone about it, I did what old Duncan would have done- which was probably not the best thing to do. And I hopped in the car and followed the track. Leaving the gloomy house behind and following the track that might lead me to Courtney.


	3. Guilt

**Hey, guys! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this chapter!**

**Duncan's POV**

It has been almost an hour following the tracks on the road, and they were getting harder to see by the minute. I soon realized that my gas was almost on low, stupid car. So I pulled over to a little gas station and got down. I quickly payed for the gas and got a donut and some coffee before going back to the car to go fuel up.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts, looking to see if there was anyone to talk to. But my eyes catched Courtney's name, and I couldn't help but click on it. It was a reflex.

I really wanted to hear her voice, and a part of me hoped that her phone was on her at the time. But all that hope vanished when it went to voicemail. But atleast I got to hear her voice.

"Hey, it's Courtney! I'm sorry I couldn't anwser your call. But leave you name at the beep and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!" It brought back a lot of pain hearing her perky voice, so happy. I bet she was happy without me, I wasn't there to bring her down. And she was able to be happy, if only I was the one to bring that happiness.

"Court, it's me Duncan. And I miss you... So much. I just wanted to say I love you and I am so sorry I hurt you so badly-" I had to stop there because my voice cracked. I push the end call button and got in the car after I filled up the tank.

I just can't help but feel so bad about everything that had happened. I was such a jerk to her when we were together. And I loved it. I loved fighting with her, in my sick twisted ways. And I wanted so badly to apologize to her, but I couldn't. I just hope she still cares about me, which I doubt.

_*Flashback*_

_"Ugh, I can't believe you!" She yells at me._

_"I can't believe you either! I just went to go see a movie with Gwen. You act as if I comitted a crime." I yell right back. The rain outside sets the mood for what was going on inside._

_"I don't care that you went to the movies with _her_." I just care about how you didn't tell me about it. I would have gone with you!" You could see the hurt in her eyes. All the pain, it was a wonder how she was holding back from crying._

_"I asked you, you said you were busy!" I throw a pillow to the other side of the room. The neighbhors probably heard, but neither of us cared. We wanted them to hear._

_"Because I was at the time! But I cancelled my plans to go with you, you asshole! I just wish you would have told me you were going with her!"_

_"You want me to tell you when I'm going to see Gwen? Fine, alright. I'm going over to Gwen's house right now! Happy?" I yell as I thrust on my jacket and slam the door behind me, heading out into the rain. And leaving Courtney crying on the floor._

_*End of Flashback*_

Man, I was such a jerk!

"Why was I such a jackass to you? You didn't deserve this! I hope you'll forgive me." I say softly, as a tear trickles down my cheek.

I just hope that she is still alive. I regret thinking that, because then an imagine of her dead body fills my mind.

*Fifteen minutes later*

Having nobody to acompany me in a car was getting pretty lonely, and I did not want to hear what my thoughts had to say, so I turned on the radio for something to fill in the background.

_Was it really worth you going out like that _

_See I'm moving on _

_And I refuse to turn back _

_See all of this time _

_I thought I had somebody down for me _

_It turns out _

_You were making a fool of me_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm going to make it anyway_

_Pack your bags up and leave_

_Don't you dare come running back to me_

I turned the radio, hearing a song about a guy cheating on a girl was not something I wanted to listen to at the moment, or ever. It only made me feel all the more guilty.

_Our memories _

_Well, they can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening _

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

I had to change the station yet again.

_And the saddest fear..._

_Comes creeping in..._

_That you never loved me... or her or anyone or anything_

_Yeah!_

And of course, it is another break-up song created by no other than taylor swift. Change.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone._

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with?_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

Okay, that was enough radio for me. I quickly muted it, I never understood all of those heartbreak songs. You never knew if they were suppouse to make you feel better or worse.

*A couple of hourse later*

After a while I loose the track of oil, so I get down and decide to ask around to see if anyone has seen anything supicious.

I saw a couple of guys in a corner that were looking at everyones move, so I go up to them thinking they might have seen something.

"Hello." I greet them, and they eye me suspiciously. I was thankful that the agency gave me a gun to carry around at all times.

"What do you want?" One of them said roughly.

"I just wanted to ask you guys a couple of questions." I say while putting one of my legs on a crate that was next to me while resting my arm on my knee.

"What do you want to know?" the second one said. Both of the men were not a pleasure to the nose or the eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you have seen anything... weird." I say carefully.

"I don't know, lad. Have you seen anything weird?" the first one asks the second one. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. These guys were obviously wasting my time.

"Nope, can't say I have." the second one smirks.

"I'm sorry, but we wouldn't know anything." the first one looks at me mockingly. "But if we do, then I'll be sure to tell ya."

I take my leg off the crate and slowly turn away from them. Their shit eating grins forever burnt into the back of my head. What a bunch of lifeless losers.

And after awhile of looking some more, I noticed a girl that looked almost exactly like Courtney. And my mind being the fool that it was I ran towards her. My evey being convincing myself that it was her. That she would be walking around in some random street miles away from her home, while missing photos of her were everywhere.

I know it was stupid, but I wanted so badly for her to be okay. For me to know that she was okay. The image from earlier of her dead body creeps back in my mind.

"Courtney!" I yell, but the girl doesn't turn back. But that doesn't stop me.

I keep on calling her name, only giving myself false hope. And when I reach her I grab hold of her shoulder and spin her around, but it wasn't her.

I quickly apolgize and go back to the car. That was enough for me today.


	4. Nightmares

**Courtney's POV**

_"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney." my father shakes his head._

_"I'm trying my best." I plead._

_"She is really good." my violin teacher says._

_"But being good isn't good enough. Not even being the best. You have to be_ perfect_." my father looks at me with the most dissapointed look a parent can give to their child._

_"I'm sorry, dad. I'll try harder, I promise." I say, tears are stinging at my eyes, but I would never dare crying infront of him. It'll only make me more weak to him._

_But promising wasn't good enough, because he is already walking out of the room. Leaving me to feel only more insecure about myself._

_I drop to the floor, and cry. "I'm so so so sorry." I repeat over and over again._

_*End of Dream*_

"I'm so sorry." My half- concious self mutters.

"Wake up." A rough voice says shaking my whole body not so softly.

"Who are you?" I ask bolting up out of the bed. He backs away a few steps and I try to get a good look at his face. Unfortunatley he had a black mask on so I couldn't see anything.

"Um... I don't think I can tell you that." he says uncertainly.

"Tell me who you are right now, and who you are working for!" I yell at him. He slightly cowards down, I can tell he isn't all that bad, since a twenty-two year old woman can scare him.

"Listen, I can't tell you anything." He tries to reason with me.

"And why not?" I angerly ask.

"Because I can't! The only thing I can tell you is that you are very close to the person who is holding you here."

"And how is that suppouse to help!"

"It isn't." he says annoyed. I can tell I'm getting on his nerves, but I don't care. He knows who locked me up here, and I want to get it out of him.

"Tell me or I swear to god i'll-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"How dare you question me!"

"Sweetie, I can do whatever I want."

"You little-" I start to say, but he cuts me off yet again. Which only makes me more pissed.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to go." he says. But that gives me a bit of hope, because when he leaves I can try to make a run for it. Or I could stay and make a plan to get out of where he came from. But as soon as the hope is there, it quickly goes away. "But first..." he trails off.

And before I know what's happening, I'm getting hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun for what seems like the second time this week.

**Duncan's POV**

I take out my phone while on the side of the road and flip through the photos. I had nothing else to do since it was too dark to continue looking. And after looking through so many photots I see one of me and Court back on the island, smiling and having fun. It brings a smile to my face. I missed the good times, but I sadly threw it all away.

_*Flashback*_

_Me and Gwen are sitting in loser class, since the amazons lost the last challenge. It was almost time to them to vote, so I decided to spend some time with Gwen. You never know who might go. But I spot from the far corner someone watching us._

_"What are you looking at?" I call to my annoying ex-girlfriend._

_"Nothing." she says. "Just your lying, cheating face sucking up Gwen's." she refers to mine and Gwen's make-out session, with her voice leaking venom._

_"Yeah, so what. You jealous?" I ask mockingly._

_"Me? Jealous?" she laughs. "I would never be jealous of a cheating jerk and a lying backstabber. You know you could have just broke up with me, but nooooo!" she says, her voice is on the verge of cracking. But she is not letting herself break down in front of either of us. But she continues, "You decided to kiss her!"_

_I was going to suggest that we leave, but Gwen beats me to the punch. _

_"Courtney, would you just stop already? He choose me, not you get over it!" she says. _

_"See you in the elimination room." Courtney spits out while getting up to go to the confessional._

_*End of Flashback*_

Okay, that was enough of remembering the past. I couldn't take it anymore.

I went to go take off my jacket, but felt something lumpy in one of the pockets. Without thinking I take it out. And of course, it was the skull I gave to Courtney back on the island. I turn it over to still see the faint carving of DxC imprinted on it. As if I couldn't feel any worse this pops up out of nowhere. I put it back in my pocket not wanting to keep thinking about it and lie down to go to sleep. If only my fears didn't come with me into my dreams

_"No! Stop!" I heard Courtney yell. Everything was black and I couldn't see anything, until I turned my head and everything became clear._

_Right before my eyes I saw Courtney getting beaten up by a man in all black. The site made me want to go over and teach the guy a few lessons. _

_But when I tried to run, I learned that I couldn't move. Like some force holding me back, so I could only watch and witness the horror. _

_"Don't worry, Princess! I'll save you!" I shout over the invisible force field that was keeping me apart from her._

_"Hurry!" she yells right back, getting another hit to the face._

_And I see the gun pulling out a gun from one of his pockets as I try to get over to them. And before I could stop it, I hear it. A gun shot. And all of Courtney's screams are silenced._

"No!" I yell, waking up. I look out the car window and see that it is still night time. "It was just a dream." I breathe out.

I hop out of the car to get some air, as I grab a water bottle. Once I was finally out of the car, I dunked all the water on my head. It helped cooled me down, no thanks to all of the hot sweat I had built up.

_Don't worry, Princess. I'll save you. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you_. I think to myself

**Courtney's POV**

When I woke up again, there was another guy in here. But I could tell that it was a different man. This one seemed stronger than the other, very well built. Which was not good for me.

"What do you want?" I spit out bitterly. But my voice was weak and dry from no water.

"Here." he says, and tosses me a water bottle and a ziplock bag with a sandwich in it.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked while looking up, for all I know it could have been poisoned.

"We can't have our little hostage starve on us." he says mockingly.

"Yay me." I say sarcasticly.

"Now eat." he demands.

"What if I don't want to." I reply.

"You will eat or else." he says. I should have known that unlike the other guy, this one wouldn't play around. I didn't know what was going on until it happened. He slapped me right across the face. "Now eat!" he says one last time.

I un-willingly take a bite out of the sandwich, and then brought the cold water bottle up to my lips. It tasted bland, but I had to take what I could get.

This place was hell and I wanted no more than to get out, but I couldn't. Shortly after I had finished eating the man had left, but he told me to look away. And of course I did so, not wanting to get hit again. Maybe even something worse.

I just pray that someone out there is looking for me, anyone.


	5. Football Feild

**Courtney's Mom POV**

I was through with being asked questions for what seemed like the millionth time. I don't know what they wanted from me. I didn't know anything, I was just as confused as they were. I was more _heartbroken_ then them.

I was so tired, all I wanted to do was sleep. But I couldn't sleep until I knew my daughter was okay. I mean they made me sleep a couple of times, but it was only a matter of time before the next nightmare would come.

It was the first time I got to go home in what seemed like years. But when I walked in through the door, there was no sounds coming from anywhere. All of the staff was gone by this time, but someone who was always here was my husband.

Usually he would be sitting in his chair near the fire drinking some wine, while reading up on the latest news on his phone. But today he was no where in sight. In fact I haven't seen him since Courtney got kidnapped.

**Duncan's POV**

It was another day on the road. I was slowly loosing hope, it seemed like no matter how long I looked, I was always hitting dead ends. By now I was already in America, where? I have no idea. I just kept driving and didn't look back.

I heard from some neighbors that the car they saw at Courtney's house was a black van, not at all sucpious. I would stop at every town, looking around some people that have seen anything. Usually they would point out the way, and I would be back on the road. But lately no one has been giving up any information. Which was bad for both me and Courtney.

I was in a small town, circling around. When I noticed a football feild, with two people on it playing. A petite brunette girl, and a tall raven haired boy. It reminded me all to well of some certain people I knew.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a dark cool night. Everyone in town seemed to be asleep. Except for two. I got the idea when I was playing football with Geoff and a few of the guys from the football team, and saw Courtney on the bleachers watching. It seemed to me that she wanted to join in, so I decided I would teach her how to play._

_It was right after school when I called her, and told her to wear her cousin's football jersey. She sounded slightly nervous, but said okay. I went to pick her up after I knew her parents would be asleep to sneek her out._

_So here we were at the school's football feild. Me wearing my number 5 jersey and her wearing a number 1. _

_"Why are we here?" she wines. Obviously not liking the cold, but it was her fault for wearing such short-shorts._

_"Because I wanted to teach you how to play football-tackle football." I smirk evily at her._

_"Really? At night?" she lifts one eyebrow at me. The gesture was so cute, I was tempted to kiss her._

_"Oh, you'll see." I say while wriggling my eyebrow._

_"Why am I dating you?" she asks with a smile. Though the words should be harsh, her voice was playful._

_"Because you love me. Also because I'm your hot, muscular, smart boyfriend." I say with a smirk. She laughs at me. "Okay first, I'll teach you how to throw." I say while throwing the football I brought with me at Courtney._

_She flinces out of the way._

_"Come on, Princess!" I shout, while going over to pick up the football._

_I go over to give her the ball, she takes it. I put my hands over hers and instruct her what to do. _

_"Now put your fingers on the lines." After she places them properly I say, "Now throw." I back up quickly, so she won't elbow me._

_She throws it and it flies in a perfect spirl. I run over to get it again._

_"Good, Princess. Nice spirl." I point out. "Now all you have to do is catch it." Her eyes widen. "It's not going to be bad! Or is the C.I.T a wuss?" I tease._

_"I am so not a wuss! Come on, Duncan! Challenge me." she smirks at me. Knowing I love to challenge her._

_"Alright." I call back, while backing up. "Since I'm so far away, good luck catching it."_

_I throw it, and Courtney catches it._

_"Good job! Now let's see you do it!"_

_She tightens her grip and steps back. Taking a few steps forward, she throws and I catch. I was pretty impressed with how far it went. Didn't know she had it in her. Okay I did, from all the punching, you could tell she had a good right hook._

_"Now that you know the basics, let's play a game. One on one." I smirk._

_"Alright." she shrugs. "Let's put a little twist. If I win, you have to say I'm better than you-" I interupt her._

_"And if I win, you have to kiss me."_

_She looks me over before holding out her hand and I hold out mine. "Deal."_

_She hands the ball from me, but I decline it. "Ladies first." I insist._

_"Okay." she says, and we both crouch down. "Ready, set, hike!"_

_She starts to run past me, and I quickly turn on my heels to catch up. I trail behind her, with a ball tucked under her arm. I grab her by the waist and she drops the ball. _

_"Not fair!" she yells, giggling._

_"Okay, we'll do it again." I laugh, taking her closer to the touchdown line before setting her down._

_We both stare into each others eyes, and right as we are about to start she stands up._

_"Wait, you have something on your shirt." _

_"Where?" I ask looking down, loosing my grip on the ball._

_She pulls me by my waist with one hand and grabs the ball with the other leaning up to my ear. "Gotcha." she whispers before running off._

_I go to get her but it's too late. She already made the touchdown. She is jumping up and down with joy yelling out, "Oh yeah! Touch down!" The sight makes me smile._

_"Well, Princess. I'm amazed." I admit._

_"I'm the best! Now it's your turn." she hands me the ball while running to the other side of the feild. Man, I love this chick._

_"Nice!" I call after her, she turns around and rolls her eyes while smiling._

_I crouch down again and say, "Ready, set, hike!" and run._

_Of course shortly after I fall to the ground, due to Courtney tackling me._

_"Well, that was uncalled for." I say. I realize the position we are in and smirk. Turning us around so Courtney is on the ground instead of me._

_"Ew! Duncan! Get off!" she yells while getting up, before walking away._

_"I'm sorry!" I say going up to her. But she runs trying to get away, she should know by now that there is no getting away from me._

_I tackle her softly to the ground. We both fall to the ground and she falls on top off me. _

_"I win, where's my kiss?" I whisper._

_"You didn't win. I did! Now say I'm better!" she says while punching me playfully._

_"Fine. You are better than me."_

_"Good, now let's-" but I cut her off with a kiss._

_I roll us over so we are both lying on the ground and I snake my arm around her waist and pull her close to deepen the kiss._

_We have to break the kiss, due to needing oxygen. Stupid air._

_"Okay, you won. And you got both of the prizes. Happy?" I smile at her, while playing with her hair._

_She smacks my chest and says, "Yes, now let's get up."_

_I get up first and grab her hand and pull her up. All the running made me a bit sweaty-even in the slight breeze. So I took off the jersey, showing off my six pack._

_I see her staring at me and I smirk. "See something you like?" I ask._

_"Show off. But for the nice date, you get a prize." she reaches up on her tippy toes and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I kiss her back, smiling halfway within the kiss. Sadly, she pulls back. "We should play sports more often."_

_"Maybe we will." I smirk. _

_And we both walk off hand in hand._

_*End of Flashback*_

I miss all the good times. If only I could get them back.

I turn my focus back to the road, and keep driving. Every minute either bringing me closer to Courtney, or further.


	6. Daddy

**Courtney's POV**

Sore. That was probably the only thing I have been feeling in a while. Just, sore. All over my body. Ever since the mysterious man hit me, they have been thinking that it was okay. Thank god it wasn't a lot though. Just little hits to the face or arm if they felt I wasn't being good enough. Sometimes I would get kicked in the stomach if I was been overly "rebellious". But in the end all the turned out to be was bruises. Nothing more. As long as I wasn't raped, I was a bit okay.

But the days just came and went. And it all went the same. If you asked me I wouldn't even be able to remember what happened the day before. Once something happend to me the next moment it would just vanish from my brain. Mostly because I wanted it to. If I ever got out of here alive I didn't want to have to remember any of it. And if I did, I know I would hate myself for the rest of my life.

I give out a slight chuckle. I just wish I was able to block out all my memories from World Tour. I know for a fact that I already hate myself for not forgetting all those times.

Most of the time I was in here I would just lie on the bed, forgetting how nasty it was. And I would think of some happy memories to get me by, to keep me sane. But my sanity was slowly slipping down the drain.

To anyone who didn't know what I was going through probably thought I was already insane. Because honestly- I just gave up. Something that I normally wouldn't do. But what else could I possibly do in a situation like this? So I did all I could do. I lay in a ball and sang softly

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

**Duncan's POV**

I was driving on a highway full of trees and bushes. I was thinking that I was maybe somewhere near North of California. I had no idea. I probably should have listen during Geography class.

Somewhere along the way I had finally changed into some cleaner clothing. Just a black under shirt with a black vest on top that showed my muscular arms. With black cargo pants and black combat boots. The perfect outfit for someone sneaking around the country looking for a missing girl. A very important missing girl.

After traveling some ways I notice a spot of silver in between the trees. At first I shrugged it off as some left over trash, but when I looked closer I saw more of it. It was hidden well beneath all the branches, but with an eye as good as mine I could spot it.

I parked my car on the side of the road and popped out, going to go inspect it. But before leaving I slipped on a black ski mask, just incase it was some weird pot dealing warehouse.

Walking closer I noticed that it was infact a warehouse, a very suspicious warehouse. The whole place had no visable doors or openings. But it did have a roof and any juvie would know that there was always a way to come in from the top. So I went back to the truck to get some rope and climb up and over onto the top.

I wonder what could possibly be in it.

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up to see three different figures. Two wearing all black with masks and one wearing a black suit and a red tie. I couldn't really see there faces since my vision was blurry. But I could hear them whispering to each other.

"Look, she's awake boss." one of them says, as I run my hand through my hair.

My vision slowly comes back to me and I recognize the two henchmen that would usually see me. The one with no will power and the other with anger issues that would put it out on someone else.

I finally see the third one, the most important one. And I didn't want it to be him, infact he was the last person I wanted to see here. But sadly he was, and there was nothing that I could possibly say to myself to make me feel any better.

"Is that you, Dad?" I ask uncertain. Everything in my mind was convincing myself that it wasn't him. That maybe it was just a man that really looked like him. But it was. There was no mistaking his piercing green eyes. It was the one thing that we both had different in our physical apperance.

So many memories came rushing back into my head. Ones that I did not want to remember. Ones that were just so terrifying. Memories of dissapointment and faliure. All because I wasn't good enough for my father.

"Yes, honey. It's me." He says with a weird, yet some what caring voice. Which was hard to imagine coming from my cold hearted father.

"What are you doing here?" I ask while licking my lips. How long have I been asleep? How long has it been since I have had something to drink? My throat felt so dry.

"Well, how do I put this?" he asks while sitting at the end of my bed. I instantly flinch away from him, nothing wanting to be anywhere near him due to fear. " I was the one who kidnapped you."

The way he said it made me hate him even more. How he just spit it out so casually. As if it wasn't something so horrible!

"Why?" I croaked out, my voice cracking. I was close to tears. It hurt from trying to hold them back, but it was all I could do to keep me strong. "Why do you want me?"

"Because ever since Total Drama, you have been a failure to me and this family!" At first his voice was calm, but soon it came spitting out like vemon from a snake, and I was it's victim.

I was both hurt and surprised that he had even said that to me. It made everything in me break. After spending so much time trying to be the best for him._ Him!_ It was like hearing about Duncan kissing Gwen all over again. The pain stabbing just as bad- right in my heart. And before I could stop it, the tears came pouring down my face.

"Dad, I..." I start but couldn't finish. What was there to say? My father flat out just said I was a dissapointment. I had no more words now.

"No! You listen you little bitch!" He yelled at me right in my face. I cringed back a bit. "For three years you couldn't manage to win the million dollars on a stupid tv show. Not to mention the fact that you dated the _delinquent_! New flash, he broke your heart on TV! For everyone to see." I swear it was like a waterfall of insults. One coming after another, no stopping it.

"Don't you dare bring Duncan into this!" I yell right back. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I sounded strong.

"I wish you were like your sister! She is perfect, and look at you! You little peice of trash! A waste of space!" By now both of our faces were probably red, as red as the fire down in hell. "For once you couldn't be perfect? I kidnapped you because you were never good enough! I wish you were never my daughter!" and he screamed the last part. So loud all the noise in the building stopped, and all you could hear was the echo from his voice. And he spits out the last of his venom. "Cry all you want, I'm killing you anways."

"No, dad. Please!" I cry out, my voice sounded so tired though.

"Come on, boys." my father says- if you can even call him that- before looking at me. "Let's burn this place to the ground."

And with that I get hit in the head for what seemed like the last time and I start to black out. The last thing I see is my father walking away and the men starting up the matches.


	7. Explosions

**Duncan's POV**

I look all over the top of the roof for something to get me inside of the warehouse, and luckily for me there is a medium size gap in the middle of the warehouse. But as I step closer I notice some people talking, so I lay low and just listen.

"She is out cold." one man said, his voice sounded rough and mean. Probably somewhere around in his fourties.

"Good, that helps alot. She is a feisty one." says another voice, one more polished and refined, but still with a bit of an edge. That man also sounds like he is in his fourties to early fifties.

I slightly cringe at what he is saying, they have to be talking about Courtney. If there is one thing I know about Courtney is that she is feisty.

"Yep, I know." the first voice chuckles. What he says makes something within me want to hit him where it hurts. "What do you what me to do with her?"

"Just through her in and light it up." Wait- What? No! No! No!

I peak over into the room and see two men. One that looks like some type of undercovered bodyguard and another man that looks well to do for. But the person that the rougher guy was holding made me heart pound. Because in his arms was no other than Courtney.

She seemed to be asleep and limp in his arms. Not giving out any traits from the old Courtney who would have fought and thrashed around trying to get away. It made me so sad seeing her like this, not fighting. Like she had given up, and at the worse time possibly.

The- what I presume- henchmen tied Courtney up on a stake while the other man walked away slowly, adjusting his tie.

Now that I got a better look of the other guy I couldn't help but state the similarities between him and Courtney. The same mocha colored hair and tan skin. The same nose, lips, and even the same jaw. But the one thing that was different was his eyes. While hers were always on alert, his was more relaxed- probably because he never had to do the work and always had someone else do it. Her eyes were dark but filled with hope. His eyes were a glazed green, with only greed in them. It sickened me to know that the man, was in fact, her father.

Once Courtney's dad- if you could ever call him that- was out two more henchmen wearing the same exact clothing as the first. And they both took out gasoline bottles and poured it on the floor. Once they walked out the first one lit and match and dropped it one the floor, waiting a couple of seconds to see the fires spread.

That was of course when Courtney woke up. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head as she woke up to fire all around her. Poor girl was scared out of her mind, while I just layed there watching. To shocked to move. But once I heard the moving of people of the rushing of cars my body jerked up, without me really knowing what was going on. But I was still glad I was doing something, besides watching.

I got the rope that I used to get here in the first place and tied it around the closet pole while tieing the other end around my waist. I walk over the edge of the gap and lower myself down as fast as I could without breaking the rope.

Once inside my eyes watered from all the smoke, and it took me a couple of seconds before I could spot Courtney. I ran over to her and took out my pocket knife quickly cutting the thick rope. And even though Courtney didn't actually know it was me under the mask, she didn't fight back.

Once all the ropes were off I untied the rope and tied it again around both of us. By now the fires where getting bigger and bigger by the second. Smoke coming into both of our lungs and making our breaths come out struggled. I knew it was only a matter of time before the flames engulfed us. The thought only made me want to pass out.

Ugh! I should have climbed the rope in school, it would have made it a bit easier to pull up both me and Courtney up and out of the warehouse. But I did it, though I don't remeber how.

Now the only thing I had to do was get us down and into my car so we could drive away from here forever. But the flames were growing and climbing there way outside the warehouse. And it was not long before the rope that was attached to both me and Court caught on fire. I had to grab the rope with my bare hand and cut it off, but not without burning my hand.

"Are you okay?" she asks, but her voice sounded tired. Not like she would admit to it. God I missed her voice. But now was not the time to get wrapped up in the past, no matter hpw much I wanted to.

"Yeah" I breathed out. But I wasn't and she knew it. But it was somewhat reassuring for her to ask. It was like when I was younger and my grandfather died. Everyone would say how sorry they were. And even though they didn't mean it, it made me feel better.

The flames were building up around us and the only was to get down was to jump. So before I could convince myself otherwise I grabbed her and jumped.

It was a rush, but not a good one. Like when you are on a rollercoaster and you dropped. It made everything inside me crumple up and died and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of hitting the ground. But before that happened I turned around so my back was facing the ground, making it to were Courtney wouldn't get hurt.

I'm not going to lie, it hurt. _A lot._ But I shrugged it off and pulled Courtney up. And I grabbed her hand and ran. But she wasn't running as fast, I turned around and saw her limping. So I picked her up bridal style and ran. It hurt to much to see her so weak. So un-Courtney like.

"Put me down! she yelled, but didn't put up a fight. Most likely too tired to.

"No! I don't like seeing you like that." I said back, guilt dripping from my voice.

"You don't even know me!" she said.

And after saying that I kept my mouth shut. But it didn't matter because there was an explosion of the warehouse behind us that caused me to trip and fall. But I got right back up and picked Courtney up and ran some more. The car was so close, but so far! My limbs were burning. My throat yelling for some water. My mind and body wishing to just give up and sleep for a century.

Thank god we got there quickly after that. I opened the car door and slid Courtney in a ran into the other side and put the keys in ignition and drove.

She looked so tense in the car, but I didn't say anything, I just let everything settle into her brain for awhile. I knew if I was in her situation and someone tried talking to me-and I didn't know them- I would have bit their heads off.

All I did was feel underneath the seat and pulled out two water bottles handing one to her and opening one for myself. It felt so good to have some liquid quench the fire inside my throat.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched her. Her slight hand movements, the moving of her lips when she brought the bottle to her mouth to drink, even the way her eyes looked out the window.

"So..." she breaths out. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"So..."I reply back.

"Tell me... Who are you."


	8. Hurt

**Duncan's POV**

She wants to know who I am. I should have know this was coming. I knew it right from the start. But her saying it out loud-the way she said it so casually- just makes it so surprising. But if someone in some black skii mask came and saved me from my crazy dad who was trying to kill me, I would want to know who they were too.

After thinking it over I was more angry then shocked. I guess something inside of me thought that when I saved her she would automatically know it was me. Maybe by the way I walked or how I talked or something! We dated for two years, you think something would prehaps ring a bell. But no, she had no clue who I was. For all she knew I could have been some amazingly handsome prince charming that came to rescue the beautiful damzel in distress. I bet that what she was hoping for too. But no, the one who came to save her was her annoying ex-boyfriend who cheated on her on national television. Bummer.

I needed to say something. Anything. She was just watching me waiting for an anwser and if I didn't anwser soon she was going to get sucpious- more than she already was. But all I wanted to do was keep driving and ignore the whole situation.

"You really want to know?" I ask after a long pause. Forcing the words out carefully.

"Well, no shit sherlock." she replied sarcasticly. Ah, there was the good old Courtney I knew and loved. Not the weak one who was just recently tied up to a pole about to be eaten by hell fire, but the strong one who could fire back any insult faster than a gun.

"Fine." I sigh and pull over. Hopefully we were far enough away from the awful warehouse and those awful people. By now I wanted nothing to do with them, not even her no good father. A coward that hired people to kill her instead of doing it himself.

She gave me a confused looked, probably wondering why I was getting down. But she came out, falling over a little due to her injured leg. But I knew if I tried to help her out she would get angry with me and slap me. So damn independant all the time.

I stood infront of her, one hand on the mask. I was very hesitant. After I took off the mask she was going to know it was me. And she was going to do one of either two things. Kick me in the balls or run away. Or even worse both. But I didn't want her to leave. Not after I knew that she was safe.

But all the climatic build up was too much for her to handle, because she pushed away my hand and lifted up the mask herself.

It was quite for a couple of minutes, and I felt insecure with the way she was staring at me. Looking over my face as if I was a little fat boy that just fell down from the heavens and told her I would grant her three wishes. Girl sure did have eyes like a hawk.

It took her awhile for her to speak, but thank god she did. I couldn't help but always crave the reaction of her.

"Duncan, is that really you?" she asks carefully. I saw the look on her face and knew she was hoping it wasn't who she thought it was and it hurt. It hurt alot.

"Yeah, it's me." I breathed out. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the impact of her foot on my man parts, but instead she looked at me with a sadden expression.

"Why did it have to be you? Why?" she asks, running her hands over her face. She gives me one last glance and turns around and starts walking away.

I can't believe it! I just saved her and she just leaves? I know I was a jerk before but this? This was a bit overdramatic.

"Courtney, wait!" I call after her, walking a bit faster to catch up with her. Even with an injured leg she still walked pretty fast, but that was probably only because she was trying to get away from me.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" she spits out as she turns around to give me a death glare. I can see her eyes turning red, and if any tears where going to come out, she was doing really good at covering it up. But I knew her better than that. I knew how weak she actually was. I knew how weak I had made her.

"No, it's not. Trust me." I say to her, looking her in the eyes so that she would know I wasn't lying.

"Why should I?" Her voice cracks. "You did cheat on me."

I inwardly roll my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is not going to cut it." she says one last time before starting to walk away _again_. It was one of her many talents to walk away dramaticly. The catch- You either had to follow her or stay. Why did she put up so many freakin' walls?

But before she can get away I grab her arm and pull her back towards me, picking her up and over my shoulders. But she screams and kicks and struggles to get down. And I can't help but give out a small chuckle.

"This never gets old."

I walk all the way back to the car with her thrashing around in my arms and screaming at me to let her go, and I'll admit it was annoying- but nothing I wasn't use to. I gently- as gently as she would let me- put her back in the car and quickly got into the driver's seat and locked the doors.

It took a few minutes but she finally laid back and just looked out the window. I did the same thing. I knew it was going to be hard saving her, but I didn't think it would be this hard. I knew when we were younger she was quite fiesty, but I guessed that by now she would have calmed down a bit. Guess I was wrong. Or maybe she did calm down over the years and only got pissed when she saw me?

"Why did you do it?" she whispers quitely. And it took me all that I had not to look at her.

"Because I had to repay you for cheating on you." I admit.

"You hate me." she says casually. And it breaks my heart into a million pieces.

"No, no, no, no. It's not like that." I insits, but she keeps going.

"Then why after I changed you, acted like a bitch, and you cheat on me, you come waltzing back in here after four years? Four _fucking_ years. Shouldn't you be with goth girl?" she spits out the last of her vemon. And after escaping a fire and fighting with me, she was finally starting to drift off into sleep. And that wasn't good, because I needed to talk to her and this was most likely my only chance.

"We broke up." I sigh, and out of the corner of my eye I see her lip twitch up a little. Surpressing a smile. I didn't care. She could have laughed her ass of right then and there and I wouldn't mind. Gwen was the least of my worries.

"Oh, I didn't know that." she said honestly. I took a note that she didn't say sorry. Even if she did I knew that she would be lying, and lying was something that she rarely did. I was thankful for it.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asks. Trying to change the subject.

"Because I became and agent to save you. I mean, I don't want you dead. Also because I look pretty hot in this outfit." I say with a hint of humor in my voice. I always had to add a little light to a situtation before it got too serious.

And I finally look her way. She had on arm propped up on the window as a makeshift pillow and one arm lying limp next to her. That is when I notice the big cut on her arm. I guess after all the commotion I didn't realize how bad she was hurt.

"What happened?" I ask gesturing to her arm. She weakly looks down and then looks up at me with tired eyes.

"It's nothing." she said, trying to hide the big cut. Too late, I already saw.

"Let me see it." I reach out to touch her arm lightly. But she pulls it back.

"You wouldn't care." she spats out.

"Don't think that. I really do care, now let me see it." I demand. She finally gives in and I take her arm lightly.

I take out a first aid kit that I bought at a gas station and treat her arm. And as soon as I finish up with the bandage she goes in for a hug.

It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I didn't want to let go, but sadly she did. As soon as she hugged me, she let go and went over to the corner to get away from me.

My time was running short, her body was going limp and her head was starting to hang. She was loosing focus and I was loosing time.

"I'm sorry." she gets out. It was a warm enough gesture. Atleast for a girl like Courtney.

"No I'm sorry for being such a jerk and cheating on you." I say back.

"I can't forgive you yet, but... Thank you. Now in order for me to forgive you we have to talk. Not now though. I just- I just need... To have things... Settle... In... First..." She gets out before sleep captures her in there sweet little evil hands.


	9. Shouldn't Come Back

**Courtney's POV**

Of course, my knight in shinning armor had to be Duncan. But I was thankful enough that he saved me and looked over the fact that he was my ex. He was better than nothing. In fact he was way better than nothing. He could have been a rapist at the right moment at the right time, saving a girl from her evil father, only to rape her later on down the road.

So after my long, much needed sleep I started to watch Duncan through the corner of my eye. He had no idea that I was awake, so he kept his eyes on the road and paid me no attention. Which was good, I needed some time to take in his apperance.

One thing was for sure, time had treated Duncan well. Let me just say that his body looked more mature and muscular now that he was a grown man. He grew into his figure and must have hit the gym to get those huge arms. It was enough to make any girl fan-girl. I was sure glad Sierra wasn't here.

Now for his face. His hair had grown out, more skaterish than punkish but still- it fit him pretty well. And his facial features became more defined. His cheekbones creating perfect hills and his jaw line was perfectly chiseled. The one thing that had really changed about him though was his eyes. They seemed older and harder. Deathly aware of everything around him.

"I know you are awake." he said. Breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I know you were watching me. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hit up a few stores before we checked in to a hotel." he said looking over at me to see my reaction.

"Oh- Uh- Sure. You think we can go to a music store real quick. I've been bored with the lack of music."

"If you want I can turn on the radio." he says. But I quickly dismiss it.

"No way am I listening to that gross stuff that you call music." I spat, making clear we were listening to no heavy metal.

"Fine..." he sighed, pulling into a parking lot infront of a little store that was selling some musical instruments. "You have ten mintues to go in and out. I don't want anyone seeing us."

I had to think for a couple of seconds as to why he didn't want any one to see us, but I quickly understood. Being a use to be reality teen star always had it's down's. No matter where you go, someone was bound to recongnize you. Espeically when you were missing on the news for about three weeks.

"Got it." I say putting my hand on the handle.

"Hold up!" Duncan calls out, reaching into his pocket. I was instantly warmed by the offer. But quickly refused it.

"It's alright, I got it." I say, reaching into my own pocket and pulling out a credit card. Thank god I had this with me when I was getting kidnapped. I wonder why they hadn't taken it when I was captured...

"You sure?" he asks. It was un-like him to not pay for the lady when she was buying stuff. I learned that the hard, yet great way while dating him. Growing up his mother signed him up for manners classes to avoid him becoming, well Duncan. And whenever we went somewhere and I wanted something he would always pay. It was a nice enough offer, but at times a bit... Weird.

"Yeah, don't worry." I say, shrugging it off hopping onto the ground.

_*Fifteen minutes later*_

"What did I say?" he asks as I slide into the car with my new guitar. It was so beautiful. It was light brown with some cool designs etched into it with gold and white.

"What?" I ask, eyeing him up and down like a crazy person.

"I said to be back in ten mintues. You were five mintues late, what if someone saw you?" he asks, overly concerned.

"You are starting to act like me, and I don't know how to feel about that. Besides I was late because the stupid cashier was taking forever." I say, rolling my eyes. Looking down to admire the beautiful instrument I held in my hands.

"Fine, atleast you're safe. Now-"

"I know a good hotel." I said.

"You've been here before?" he asks looking over at me as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yep, business trip with the parents..."

"Oh..."

And after that it got silent. A bit too silent for my liking, but the subject of my father came up and nither of us wanted to talk about that.

_*An hour later*_

The place was even more beautiful than when I was younger. With the fountain in the middle of the lobby. Fancing doors leading into even fancier rooms for dinning or partying. The place was amazing. And I paid yet again, I was rich due to my well paying job and the even better paying job of my parents. I had cash to burn but nothing to spend it on. Might as well invest in a nice stay at a hotel.

I booked a room for me and Duncan on the top floor with two bedrooms and two baths with a little kitchen and a little opening outside to relax. It was nice enough just for a few night. But only for a few nights. I wasn't going to be staying here for long. I just wanted to go home and go back to my normal life... If I could.

**Duncan's POV**

I noticed how Courtney had booked our room on an upper floor. I was instantly filled with worry about her injured leg. I knew she never complained, but it's just not what she would normally do. I know for a fact that she was in denial when she said it didn't hurt.

I snapped back into reality when Courtney got the key from the lady at the head desk and headed off toward the stairs. I noticed the way she limped, but tried to shrug it off.

"You need help?" I ask, referring to her leg.

"No, I'm fine."

She needs my help, if only she would give up the act... We continue towards the stairs and right before the first step, I grab her in my arms bridal style and carry her up the stairs.

"No, Duncan. It's fine. Really, you can put me down." she says in a whisper. Not trying to bring to much attention to us. But I knew if it was only both of us, she would have been kicking and screaming.

"Not a chance." I whisper back, and carry her the rest of the way to the room. I wonder what could possibly be going on in everyone's head right now.

_*Sometime later*_

_See you calling again, _

_I don't want to pick up. no, oh._

_I've been laying in bed, _

_Probably thinking to much. oh, oh._

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't reply, _

_you know the reason why._

I was getting out of the shower when I heard light singing and some weeping before realizing that it was in fact Courtney. It was always hard to believe Courtney cried. She was just so strong. But the strong ones do fall harder.

I quicly get dress and walk outside to see Courtney strumming on her guitar crying quietly. I sit down beside her and wipe away a few tears. She didn't say anything or even look at me. But I knew she was grateful for me not calling out on here weakness. But I just had to know what was going on.

"What's the matter?" I ask, waiting patiently for a response.

"Nothing, just thinking about my dad..." she admits, still not looking up. People say the eyes are the window to the soul, in which case Courtney didn't want anyone looking into hers.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask carefully.

"Nothing much to talk about. Quick summary, he never thought I was good enough. End of story." she gets out in one quick breath. But I knew that wasn't all of it. But I don't question her further. Stuff like this couldn't be forced out. So I was going to give her, her time. And instead of responding she just sang.

_See you calling again, _

_I don't want to pick up. no, oh._

_I've been laying in bed, _

_Probably thinking to much. oh, oh._

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't reply, _

_you know the reason why._

_Maybe you shouldn't come back, _

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me. _

_Tired of being so sad, _

_Tired of getting so mad baby._

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down. oh oh._

_Maybe you shouldn't come back, _

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

_Trying not to forget, _

_Should be easier than this. oh, oh._

_And all the birthdays you've missed_

_I was only a kid. oh, oh._

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't reply, _

_you know the reason why._

_Maybe you shouldn't come back, _

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me. _

_Tired of being so sad, _

_Tired of getting so mad baby._

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down. oh oh._

_Maybe you shouldn't come back, _

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

_To me._

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back, _

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me. _

_Tired of being so sad, _

_I'm tired of getting so mad baby._

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down. oh, oh._

_Maybe you shouldn't come back, _

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

**Courtney's POV**

It was time. I had to ask him the question. Hopefully he would say yes.

"Hey... Duncan?" I ask carefully. He looks up from his seat at the end of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..." I say, choosing my words carefully. "Do you think... I could... Call my mom?"

He wouldn't respond for some time. Thinking over what I had just said to him. But I gave him the time. I knew in the end he was going to say yes. She was after all my mother. What could go wrong?

"Sure, go ahead and use my phone. It is over there on the dresser." he says, pointing to where his phone was at. I grab it and thank him before rushing off into the bathroom.

I dial the phone number and wait for the rings. She admitly anwsers after the first ring, which was very un-like my mother.

"Hello, who is this?" she asks carefully. Hope filling her voice to the brim. It warmed my heart that she was so worried about me.

"It's me, mom... Courtney." I say into the phone, waiting for the the screaming. Instead I hear the light sound of sobs.

"Oh my gosh. Courtney, you're alive! I was so worried! For three weeks I have been with the police, and FBI, and even the S.W.A.T looking for you!" she basically screams into the phone. I was glad to finally settle my moms troubles, but one time still worried me.

"Mom, have you slept? You sound really tired." I let a silent tear roll down my cheek. I had to keep my emotions in control. If I let them get to out of hand I would worry my mother, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

"No, I haven't slept in about two to three weeks. I have just been so worried and- I would pray to god that they would find you. And after a while they thought you were... dead." her voices cracks and the word dead. And it breaks my heart. I wish I had never put my mother through this.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm alive... Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Sure, honey. Anything." And I was relieved that her voice had turned back to normal.

"Have you seen dad?" I already knew the answer to this question. But I just had to know.

"No, I haven't seen him. He hasn't called or emailed me in forever." she admits. Curiosty leaking out of her voice.

"I know the person who kidnapped me." I say carefully. I didn't want to put such a weight on my mothers shoulders but I felt that she needed to know.

"Who was it?" she asks impatiently. Obviously anxious to know. She was never good with not knowing things.

"Dad."

"What?" she asks softly. And I knew that she didn't want to believe it, but knew in her heart it was true.

"Yes, mom. It was him. He wanted me dead, because I'm such a failure to him." I say between gasps and tears. I was starting to loose it but had no control or will to stop it.

"Oh my gosh that filthy basturd. I'm going to kill him!" she says screaming. She had pulled the phone away from her mouth but I still heard her loud and clear.

"No, mom. It's too late. I don't know where he went."

"Honey, who rescued you? The police, the FBI, the S.W.A.T?"

"Actually it was Duncan..." I say choosing my words carefully.

"Duncan? Your ex? Isn't he dating that gwen girl?" she asks uncertain. I never really knew what my mothers opinion was of Duncan. But it couldn't be good.

"He told me they broke up."

"Why did he rescue you when he hates you?" she asks casually.

"Don't say that... I think he wants to get back with me. And I honestly think he missed me. He even tried to say sorry, though I ignored him.

"Courtney... I still don't trust him. Do you?"

"I don't know..."

"Let me talk to him."

I open the door and hand Duncan the phone.

"My mother wants to talk to you."

"You sure?" he asks, as I nod my head.

And with that he then goes outside with the phone held up to his ear.

**Duncan's POV**

"Hello, Mrs. Lopez." I greet, trying to sound friendly.

"Hello, Duncan. How do I know you aren't playing around with Courtney?" she says, getting right to the chase. Just like her daughter.

"I would never hurt Courtney again. When I heard about her on the news a part of me broke inside. And when I saw you outside the house crying I just wanted to run up and hug you. I didn't because I thought you still hated me." I also wanted to get right to the chase to.

"How can I ever repay you? By the way, I don't hate you. Don't trust you, but I don't hate you."

"It's okay. You don't have to repay me. It's enough knowing that she is safe. I promise to protect her."

"Thank you, Duncan. Come back soon. I want to see my daughter again. Tell Courtney I love her and I have to go." And with that she hanged up. And in that moment I had never felt so close to Courtney's family as I did right then. Which sadly was probably the closet I would ever get to them.


End file.
